Sayijin's and Spiders
by Gloria Stone
Summary: Gohan is defeated by the monster Cell. As the earth is destoryed the young Sayijin is mysteriously transported to another planet. He is found by an outlaw (Vash the Stampede). Crossover with Trigun:P


"Hi there."

Millie Thomas smiles at the computer screen and gives a cute little wave. 

"I am this stories designated muse. Any comments questions…or just plain mean old slaps in the face for daring to write such a strange crossover are to be directed my way. The Author Gloria Stone is a busy woman so if she doesn't update as much as you would all like its my fault and not hers. I'm her muse right? So I'm like her inspiration and stuff."

Millie suddenly wipes out the stun gun pointing it straight at the readers.

"So nobody dare even think of posting a bad review! Cause a bad review reflects bad on me the Muse of this story! Get it, got it, and GOOD! Enjoy:P

"AND NOW YOU DIE!"

Gohan gasped as the monster Cell let loose an attack that would kill all, destroy all, and put an end to the very earth he stood on. He could do nothing…absolutely nothing as the monstrous energy ball headed toward earth. 

His father was dead…dead because of his mistake. His friends were dieing…all because of his mistakes. 

Gohan shielded his eyes as the blinding white light consumed everything around him. The very power from the ball was melting the sand beneath him, making it hot molten glass.

This was the end.

Gohan closed his eyes as everything went black.

Boy he was tired. Tired and so very thirst. 

Vash the Stampede looked behind him at the two insurance girls riding on their two whatchamicallit's. 

Millie seeing him glance back waved good-naturedly at him. 

Vash's eyebrows twitched and he returned the wave by raising his hand.

The least they could do was have those horse thingy's carry his bag. Buuttt nnooooo Vash the Stampede could just carry his own luggage across the burning desert. 

Vash sighed again.

How in the hell did he get stuck with these two? It happened all so fast. They just sort of clung to him like burs on a dog or something. 

It was annoying to say the least.

Vash rubbed his forehead wiping the sweat on his brow when something caught his attention.

"What the hell?"

He stopped walking as he shaded his eyes with his hand to see better.

It looked like there was something in the distance. 

"What's the matter Mr. Vash?"

Millie smiled at him as he tried his hardest to ignore them. 

However Meryl wasn't the kind to be ignored.

"HEY!"

She proved that fact by whacking him on the head.

"Millie asked you a question broom head!"

Vash twitched on the ground a moment as a large lump raised from his head. 

Vash jumped up quickly and got out of reach of the insane one. He pointed a long finger at Meryl.

"What is with you? I'm VASH the Stampede! Why do you always hit me!?"  
Twin rivers of tears trailed down his cheeks as he rubbed his aching head. 

Wasn't he supposed to be the man everyone feared? Weren't Meryl and Millie always trying their best to keep people away from him? So why did she have the guts to always hit him like that.

"You are so rude MR. VASH! Millie asked you a question and you completely ignored her."

Vash grumbled and started walking in a new direction. Toward whatever it was he had saw. He still wasn't sure what it was.

"I saw something this way. I'm not sure what it is."

Vash said seriously as Millie and Meryl urged their beasts to move. 

"I'LL GO SEE!"

Millie with a huge smile on her face smacked her beast on the rump causing it to break out into a run. 

Vash and Meryl watched her go with shocked expressions on their faces.

"WAIT! IT MIGHT BE DANGEROUS!"

Meryl called after Millie as her own beast started to run.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Vash stiffened as Millie scream rose into the air. He then took off into a dead run which shockingly (to Meryl) was just as fast as her beast. 

"What is it?"

Millie was off her animal looking down at something in the sand. As he ran up to her she suddenly turned and buried her face into his red coat.

"It's a dead boy!"

Vash gasped and looked over her shoulder.

What Millie said was true. In a small dip in the dunes, lay the body of a small boy. He couldn't have been more than 11 or 12 years old. His body was ragged and beaten almost beyond recognition. Vash could clearly see where his arm had been broken…well shattered was more the word. His skin looked like it had been burnt in several places and he had numerous cuts and bruises. 

Vash's eyes narrowed as he took in all the damage.

This boy…so much pain. Someone beat the living shit out of him. Looks almost like he had been tortured.

"Oh my god Vash…who could have done this?"

Vash shook his head looking around the dunes. He didn't see anything to make him think someone had been out here. There were no trails…no towns for at least another 50 Iles and there was no tracks of any kind. 

It was strange.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Suddenly Millie screamed again and Vash fell over in fright at the shrill sound.

"OH MY GOD MERYL! He moved!"

Meryl gasped and without wasting a moment jumped off her beast and half ran half fell down to the boy.

"He's alive?"

Vash's eyes widened as he too saw the boy start to move. 

_How the hell can he be alive? _

Vash following Meryl example rushed down to the boy.

"Don't move him Meryl. It could hurt him worst."

"Father…"

"Vash…I think he just said father?"

Vash nodded that he heard it to and gently, careful not to move his neck anymore than necessary, turned the boy over so that he didn't have to breath in sand. 

He winced at the bruised and battered face. 

Vash took in the boy's features trying to determine if he had ever seen the boy. 

He had black hair short, which spiked out all over the place in a wild tangle. He had a small angular face with high cheekbones and a finely pointed nose.

Vash sighed to himself he didn't know this boy. He was complete unfamiliar…he hadn't even seen him before. Vash prided himself on his good memory of faces. If he had seen the boy before…anywhere…then he would remember.

Meryl gasped as the boy opened his eyes and focused on them. 

Vash couldn't believe it. The boy had to be in so much pain…yet he was awake and all there. He could tell by the way the boy studied them with his coal black eyes. 

Those are not the eyes of a boy. These are eyes of someone who has seen pain like no mortal should ever feel. Who is this boy?

"Hey Kid…don't worry we'll help you."

The boy looked away his eyes becoming glazed with pain.

"Come on kid…don't give up."

Vash watched as a single tear slide down the boy's cheek.

"All dead…all killed…I couldn't stop him. Its all my fault."

The words were barely a whisper, hoarse and unnatural sounding.

Vash and Meryl worked furiously to bandage his wounds and stop the bleeding. Blood was everywhere soaking into the sand around them. 

Vash lightly slapped the boy on the cheek to get his attention.

"Hey Kid stay awake, I really need you to stay awake. Tell me what happened."

"He killed my father…killed my mother and my friends. I couldn't stop him."

 Vash signaled to Meryl that he was going to straighten the arm. She nodded and gently cupped the boy's cheeks in her hand and lowered her face down to his in a reassuring gesture.

"What's your name?"

She spoke as softly and gently as she could.

"Gohan."

Meryl winched at how terrible he sounded. He almost spoke like a corpse reanimated. It was disturbing.

"Gohan…that's a nice name. Now Gohan…we have to set your broken arm. This may hurt a little but try to remain completely still ok. Do you understand?"

Vash didn't give Gohan the chance to answer as he suddenly jerked the broken arm into place. 

All three (Vash and the insurance girls) were somewhat shocked and disturbed to see the boy barely winch. That had to be extremly painful. How could he bare it without a sound?

"Ok Meryl, I think it's safe to move him now. He has to see a doctor right away."

"Ok Vash."

Gohan opened his eyes again. He stared somewhat confused at the strange pale white ceiling above him. Where was he?

The last he remembered…

Gohan's face went white as he remembered his fight with Cell. His overconfidence that resulted in his father's death…in all of his friend's death.

But why was he here in this place? Didn't Cell destroy the Earth?

"Am I dead? Is this Otherworld?"

"No Gohan you're not dead. How you feeling kid?"

Gohan turned his head and stared at the strange man in a red coat. Behind him sleeping in what looked like a hospital bed were two girls. They looked familiar.

"How do you know my name?"

The man smiled softly and got up from his chair to stand beside Gohan's bed.

"Well you were pretty out of it. My name's Vash. We're the ones that found you."

Gohan concentrated and found a vague memory of a tall man and two girls. One of them had reminded him of his mother with her dark hair and gentle hands. In a strange way the man before him reminded him of his father. Maybe it was the spiky blonde hair…or the goofy grin. 

"I remember a little…Vash. How long have I been out?"

"You've been in a coma for about a week now."

Gohan looked at Vash in surprise. 

A week…I must have been really hurt if I was out that long.

Gohan looked down at his arm and the cast it was in. He sent mental feelers through the cast and felt his bones within. They had been set really well, better than he always had done. So well in fact that it had speed up even his super healing.

The bone was as good as new. 

Gohan looked over the rest of his body with a careful eye. Other than being extremly hungry and tired he was healed. 

Gohan deemed it safe to sit up and did as such, freaking out the Blonde man beside him.

"HEY I don't think…"

It was to late Gohan was sitting up with his legs over the edge of the bed already. He felt a little dizzy so he just sat for now. 

"Where am I?"

Mr. Vash quickly got over how well Gohan was doing and answered his question.

"November City."

Gohan's eyebrows drew together.

"November?"

The cities name didn't sound the least bit familiar. Where the hell was he?

And more importantly where was the monster Cell?

Gohan closed his eyes and sent his senses outward. 

What he felt surprised him greatly. 

There was nothing here…a few cities here and there in the middle of a huge desert. Several of the strongest beings were a few hundred miles away, and the strongest of all was right beside him. Gohan felt a twinge of pain within his heart as he felt Vash's Ki. It was soft and warm…shining brilliantly like the sun. It reminded his sharply of his father's ki.

The only different in the two was the pain hidden below the surface. 

The other powers he didn't dwell on. It took only a moment to feel the darkness and evil around them. He didn't want to feel them. They reminded him of Cell…the disgusting Creation of Dr. Gero. 

One thing was for certain though…he wasn't on the earth anymore.

_How did I get here...Why am I here? What the hell is going on?  
_ "Thank you for saving me."

Gohan said this truthfully enough. He didn't want to die anymore now that the pain was gone. He wanted to live and get stronger so he could someday beat the creature Cell. He wanted revenge. 

"Don't worry about it kid. You know we thought you were dead there at first. Can you…do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Vash smiled widely.

"No problem there little man. But if you ever do I'll be around that's for sure."

Gohan nodded his thanks and made as if to get up. However he stopped as he noticed the hospital gown covering him.

"My cloths?"

He gave Vash a questioned stare.

"Totally and utterly destroyed. However I got you so new duds over there."

Vash stood up and got the cloths for the young man. 

Gohan studied the cloths as he put them on. They were like nothing he had ever seen before. There was a white body suit that actually had armor plating in the chest and stomach, and to go over that was a coat duster thingy that looked a lot like Vash's except it was dark blue color. 

Gohan put the cloths on feeling slightly self-conscience in the strange clothing. However Vash didn't seem to notice and just kept on smiling. 

"Here you go kid. Thought you might want this as well."

He then much to Gohan's surprise handed him a gun. Gohan studied the weapon with wide eyes. 

I've never even shot a gun before. Hell I never needed one.

"That's a Frank Marlin special. He's the best gun smith there is."

Gohan nodded and then remembering his manners said thank you.

"Oh almost forgot!"

Vash reached inside his own jacket and much to Gohan's delight took out his old packet of Dinocaps. 

I can't believe they weren't destroyed.

Gohan took the pack his hand slightly shaking. They weren't much…just a capsule house and enough food packed away to last even him a year. There was a med kit inside and a gravity room…and most importantly his old scrapbook. His mother had made it for him long ago…and he had kept it up. There were pictures of everyone in there. An entire life worth of memories.

"How can I thank you Vash."

"Well…the name of the man that did that to you…"

Gohan flinched. He wasn't sure how advanced this culture was. Although judging by the hospital room it wasn't much. 

What could Vash possibly know about a genetically altered monster?

"His name was Cell…and he wasn't a man. He was a monster."

Vash nodded and didn't ask any more questions about that. However he was curious as hell of what was in the strange white packet the boy had been carrying.

"So what are those?"

Gohan smiled thankful that Vash was changing the subject.

"DinoCaps."

Gohan smiled at Vash's strange facial expressions. He was just so open that it was funny.

Gohan thought it over a moment then decided to show him the photo album. It was the least he could do for the curious man. He had after all saved his life, given him a weapon and cloths. 

Opening the packet Gohan took out one of the caps and pressed the button. Unlike most of the dinocaps, which had to be thrown, to be opened this one poofed out in smoke right away. 

Vash startled at the mini explosion and stared wide eyed at the book that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Dinocaps use sixth dimensional physics to store impossibly large things in small spaces."

Vash got over his surprise quickly making Gohan suspect he knew a little about technology that didn't seem to be available here.

He opened the book.

On the first page was a group picture. His mother, father, Krillan…everyone even Vegeta was in it.

"These are the people I let down. There all dead now."

Vash looked over the boys shoulder to look at the oddest group of humans he had ever seen. They looked so happy together. 

Gohan says their dead now. 

Gohan pointed to a pretty woman and a large muscle bound man with a goofy grin on his face. 

"That's my mom and dad."

Vash nodded as he studied the picture.

"Losing someone's hard kid."

Gohan looked up at his savior. His tone of voice spoke of experience. 

Before Gohan could say anything a loud yawn from one of the girls in the bed next to his signaled that at least one was waking. 

"YYYYAAAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNNN oh hello Mr. Vash…what time is it?"

"A little after noon Millie."

"Oh Wow I slept like a log! (GASP) You're awake!"

Gohan smiled and rubbed the back of his head as the pretty and really tall lady focused her attention on him.

"You might not remember me but I'm Millie Thomson and this is my partner Meryl Strife. We worked for the Burner Strife insurance foundation."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Son Gohan."

Gohan finally deciding he was feeling well enough stood up. He felt amazedly weak but was able to stand on his own. 

Both Vash and Millie seemed slightly shocked by this.

"Wow…you're a fast healer Gohan."

Gohan shrugged not really wanting to tell them about his bi-species heritage.

"Vash, do you know if I owe the hospital anything. I don't have any money."

Vash shook his head.

"You don't owe a thing. I took care of it."

Gohan sighed glad that he didn't owe the hospital anything, but not so glad he owed such a debt to this Vash guy. He had done so much for him. He had saved his life, gotten him new cloths, and taken care of the hospital bill. 

"I want to repay you. But I don't know how?"

"Don't worry about it Gohan. Its good Karma on my end. Anyway you hungry? There's a really good restaurant down the street."

"Sure."

Gohan looked around carefully studying everyone around him. 

This planet…wherever he was and however he got here. It had a strange old west feel to it. People walked around with guns out in the open and no one seemed to care. On earth that just was not done. Bare a gun and people freaked out and stuff. 

The people seemed friendly enough, especially Vash the Stampede.

He seemed really nice and more of a goofball than anything else.  

However from what Meryl had told him…Vash was a dangerous outlaw. 

He's got a large price set on his head. Among other things he's supposedly the greatest gunman on the planet. I wonder what the odds were of him finding me out in the desert.

Gohan picked at his small meal. He was hungry…but he also still felt a little sick. 

Beside this wouldn't even be a snack for him. He needed some major food, which lucky was packed away in a capsule, to fill him up. 

Thank you mom…what would I have done without you making me be prepared. I still remember you giving me the dinocaps right before we left for the fight. You looked so sad and worried. 

I'm so sorry I let you down.

Abruptly Gohan stood up his face grave.

"I'm sorry I need some fresh air."

Without another word he turned and walked out the restaurant. Millie made as if to go after him but both Meryl and Vash grabbed her arms.

"Let him be Millie."

Meryl smiled sadly.

"He needs to be alone I think. He'll be alright."

Millie sighed and nodded before sitting down to finish her own dinner.

Why did I want Cell to suffer? Looking back I realize how stupid I was. Isn't that the reason that Frieza was beaten in the end? He messed around with Dad until he transformed. Get the fight over quick…don't allow the enemy to strike back. 

I won't ever forget this lesson. 

Mom, Dad, I swear on your deaths that I'll avenge you. I won't stop until I destroy Cell.

Gohan felt a surge of power created by his anger. The sandy dust around him was disturbed and swooshed away as if a strong wind had started.

He squashed the power down ruthlessly not wanting to bring attention to himself. From what he could tell the people on this planet couldn't even fly with ki. 

What am I going to do? I don't have a space ship packed away. These people don't seem to be the advanced enough for that. How am I going to find Cell?

Gohan sighed…it didn't really matter right now. He had to train and become stronger before he faced cell again. He had to master his Super Saiyijin form before he faced Cell again. Who knew how long that would take? 

This planet is perfect to spar on. Hardly anyone here and lots of open spaces. 

"HELP!"

Gohan was startled out of his thoughts by a girl's scream. 

Without thinking about he took off toward the scream. 

What he came upon was something out of an old west book. 

A young girl in a pretty purple dress was being held captive as several large and armed men robbed a bank.

Gohan's eyes narrowed. The men were regular humans, a little stronger than most by not by much. They would be less than no problem for him even in his weakened state.

However…

Do I want to help? They aren't hurting anyone and are just taking money. I don't want to blow my cover.

Gohan focused on the girl being held captive. She looked so scared and helpless.

What am I doing? I can't let them get away with this! What would my father say!

Not staying to think about it Gohan started walking toward the robbers. 

Several people were hiding behind a large vehicle of some sort. He barely spared them a glance since they weren't his targets. 

One of the men called out to him.

"Hey KID get away from here! Are you Crazy! KID!"

Gohan ignored him and continued walking. 

The leader of the robbers turned toward him.

"Got a death wish kid? I'm wondering cause you're pushing it awfully hard!"

"Let the girl go."

The large man started laughing loudly. With a smirk he pointed a large double barrel gun at Gohan. 

"I'll let someone go. How about you…your soul that is!"

The man started to squeeze the trigger.

He never got the chance to complete the motion. 

His eyes grew inhumanly wide and spit flew from his mouth as Gohan's fist connected with his stomach. 

In one smooth move Gohan stepped back and caught the girl in his arms. She was crying loudly now into his Saiyijin ear, scared of him as much as the bad men. She was a small thing probably a little younger than himself. 

Gohan gathered her into his arms and jumped back as the man fell. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. 

To those that watched Gohan had been no more than a blue blur as he attacked the much large man.

Gohan set the girl down and straighten up to face the rest of the gang. His eyes narrowed the coal black darkness of his eyes reflecting the pain in his soul and the blood that stained his hands. 

"Lay your weapons on the ground."

"Jesus Christ man."

On of the gang muttered his entire body shaking. Even being human with no special senses they could feel the aura of danger that literally flowed through the air around the boy. They could actually feel how truly deadly Gohan was.

All five of the gang turned and ran tail from the kid with death in his eyes. 

Gohan didn't try to stop them. Instead he turned to the girl.

"Are you ok?"

The girl nodded her eyes wide.

Gohan smiled sadly at her and turned to continue his walk. 

"Wait young man!"

Gohan blinked and turned toward the man that called to him. 

He blinked again as the man laid a large sack that jingled in his arms.

"Huh?"

"That's for saving the bank and my daughter! It's the least I could do for such a wonderful performance. Say what is your name young man."

"Gohan."

"Well Gohan that was truly amazing! I've never seen anyone move so fast!"

"Thank you."

Gohan watched as the man became distracted by his daughter. He deemed now was the time to split. Using his extreme speed he zipped into the shadows of a near by alley. 

When the man turned back to the youth named Gohan, he blinked in surprise to see that the space he was occupied was now empty.

"Amazing."

Gohan looked back toward the bank then down at the bag of money. Well he did need money…that was the only reason he accepted the man's offer. He couldn't rely on Vash the entire time he was here. 

Surely I can pay him back now…at least most of it.

Gohan opened a capsule that contained a capsule gun and put the bag of money into the same capsule that his photo book was in. 

He started his way back toward the restaurant.

He was thus surprised when he arrived to see that the peaceful little restaurant he had been eating in less than an hour ago was now a bullet filled war zone.

"What in the world?"

Suddenly something in red tackled Gohan. He rolled with the attacked and turned half way to lay low his attacker. 

His eyes widened in surprise…as where he had been standing was riddled with holes from a rifle.

"Gohan you ok?"

"Vash?"

Vash the Stampede smiled.

"What's going on?"

Vash sighed sadly and reloaded his gun.

"More bounty hunters. I don't know why they just don't leave me alone already."

Gohan stuck his head slightly over the table they were using as a shield.

"Bounty Hunters? Meryl did mention you being worth something."

"Ya you could say that."

Gohan ducked as bullets flew through the air at him.  

"What do you plan to do?"

Vash raised an eyebrow at Gohan as the boy calmly looked at him.

 "You're being awfully calm considering their shooting at YOU TO!"

Gohan's eye twitched but he didn't comment on that. His mind was to busy trying to decide what to do.

I don't want them to know my true strength. Nothing good ever comes from that. I guess I could use the gun. I should be at least all right at it. It can't be that much different from aiming a ki blast. 

Gohan took the gun out that Vash had given him. He studied it a moment. 

Luckily his mother had taught him a lot about mechanical things…so he was able to figure out rather quickly how it worked. It was a simple machine after all.

"Gohan…I don't know how good of a shot you are…but try not to hurt them bad."

Gohan tilted his head in wonderment at Vash.

"What do you mean?"

"Try not to kill them. Killing is wrong and no one has the right to do it."

Gohan wisely kept his mouth shut about how some killing is needed. After all he needed to kill Cell so that the universe would be safe from his terrible presence. 

However he knew a lost cause when he saw one. Vash truly and utterly believed that killing was wrong. 

And truth be told Gohan didn't disagree with him.

"I'll try. I've never shot a gun before."

Vash unloaded his gun as Gohan said this. He turned toward the boy with a 'you got to be kidding' look. 

"I'm dead!"

Gohan rolled his eyes and turned around aiming the strange gun. 

He pulled the trigger and a man fell clutching his leg just above the knee. 

That's a good spot. It should hurt enough to keep him out of it. But it won't cause any permanent damage. 

Gohan unloaded the gun hitting a total of six men in the same spot just right above the knee. 

"Never shot a gun before?"

Vash gave Gohan a disbelieving look. 

"I'm a martial artist. Shooting a gun isn't that different from aiming a knife!"

Between the two of them in no time at all the bad guys were down for the count. 

Vash stood up his blue eyes sweeping the area. 

"Well I think that's the last of them. Man that was a lot of guys."

Gohan also stood up, proud of himself that he had gotten out of the situation without using his saiyijin powers.

"Where's Millie and Meryl?"

Vash's eyes widened comically as he looked around him in a newfound frenzy.

"I DON'T KNOW! OH I HOPE THEY'RE ALL RIGHT. INSURANCE GIRLS WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

Vash went running through the carnage of the ex-restaurant looking for the missing girls. 

Gohan lagged behind for a moment. 

I don't know if I know their ki's enough to find them but I'll try.

Gohan closed his eyes and searched around him. 

I think I feel them…they seem all right but scared.

Gohan opened his eyes and ran toward where he felt them. 

Vash noticed this and watched as Gohan went over to a large pile of rubble that had been knocked from a building. 

Gohan pressed his ears against he stone.

"I hear them. They're under here. Millie…Meryl!"

Vash also set his ear against the stone. He did so just as Meryl spoke. Her voice sounded muffled but he could make out what she was saying.

"Gohan, we're trapped! Millie's out cold…"

"Oh boy Gohan, this isn't good. How we going to uncover them without crushing them?"

Vash stood back and studied the stones. He noticed Gohan doing the same thing.

"Vash, if we move this rock we should be able to get to them without it all collapsing."

Vash walked over to were Gohan was. 

"Great…that rocks huge. It would take at least a hundred men to move it."

"Or one Saiyijin."

Gohan whispered studying the rock some more. He would have to be careful or he could cause a cave in of the small space the two women were in. It really was amazing…that they survived in the first place.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…just get ready."

Gohan accessed a little of his power. He was still healing and felt a little weak. But that didn't stop him from gathering the strength needed to move a rock. 

Vash stared wide-eyed as a strange wind came out of nowhere and stirred the sand at Gohan's feet. 

Gohan focused as he reached for the rock.

"Ready!"

Vash merely nodded his head unsure what the hell Gohan planned to do. Surely he didn't expect that he alone could move the rock. 

With a grunt Gohan proved Vash wrong as the stone lifted. 

Up and up the rock went until it was literally above the boy's head. 

Vash's eyes became the size of saucers as he took in the feat of amazing strength. 

"Hurry up VASH! Get them out."

Gohan's voice was a little strained but nearly as much as Vash would have expected. 

Vash nodded and wiggled through the opening.

"Meryl!"

Vash grabbed the surprised Insurance girls hand and helped her out. After she was safe Vash went in again and got out Millie. She was a little harder to remove since she was out cold. 

"Got her!"

Gohan nodded and with a relieved sigh dropped the rock back on the pile. 

Meryl's eyes were now matching Vash's as she took in the scene before her.

"That's impossible! You can't possibly do that. What the hell are you?"

Gohan sighed as he allowed himself to power down to normal levels. 

I'm weaker than I thought. That rock was heavy as well. 

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

Both Vash and Meryl nodded. 


End file.
